Patients suffering from diseases like diabetes have to frequently self-administer injections. Injection devices like auto-injectors or pen injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administering injections. Typically, such injection devices are re-usable and refitted with sterile injection needle assemblies to minimize the risk of infections. However, such needle assemblies generally come packaged in a box, which is inconvenient for the patient to transport. To solve this problem, needle assembly storage devices were developed. A conventional needle assembly storage device contains a plurality of injection needle assemblies arranged in a portable container. Such conventional needle assembly storage devices are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,550 and WO 2009/136193.
However, there remains a need for needle assembly storage devices which provide for portability of needle assemblies in a convenient manner and allow for disposing of used needle assemblies.